Chat Aveugle
by SorryButNotSorry
Summary: OS LevYaku inspiré de deux chansons différentes pour le point de vue de Yaku, et pour celui de Lev. Lev après multiple approche envers son aîné qui le rejette toujours, pense que celui-ci ne l'aime pas, et pour combler son vide, il accepta de sortir avec une fille de sa classe, mais il apprendra que les sentiments de Yaku envers lui sont bien différents de ce qu'il pense.
1. Chapter 1

Oya oya~ J'ai vu que mon premier OS à pas mal plu, je suis touché~et plus sérieusement, vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup très plaisir, je vous fais des grosses lèches mes petits amur, bref un grand merci, je vos lovuh très fort. Maintenant place) un second OS~ Toujours sur Haikyuu, et c'est du Yaku x Lev parce que j'aime mes petits bébés chaton aussi. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, orageux, homophobe et tous les balais dans le popotin, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de faire demi-tour, j'espère que vous le savez~ -Black Cat-

* * *

 **Point de vue de Yaku : (Love me like you do - Ellie Goulding):**

Yaku était debout devant quelqu'un, les larmes aux yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà? Planté là sous l'arête de bus? Et sur qui venait-il de crier? Ah oui c'est vrai, sur ce stupide Lev, stupide c'était le mot. Bon d'accord, s'il avait été un peu moins froid avec le jeune lion, peut-être que la situation aurait été différente? Si seulement le jeune lycéen à la chevelure grise avait su, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi bête et ne serait pas partie avec la première venue... Il était son premier coup de coeur, la première personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé, et ça avait fini avant même de commencer, il fut brisé avant même qu'il ne puisse goûter à l'amour. Il n'était pas bien à cause d'autres problèmes à part maïs avec Lev, il avait son remède, qui était à présent en partie sa douleur, il ne pouvait plus le voir, il n'en avait pas la force, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de son bonheur avec sa petite amie car il voulait être le seul à pouvoir le toucher, si un jour il avait su que cet imbécile serait si important, jamais il n'aurait pu le croire. Quand ce pot de colle lui faisait des avances, malgré que celui-ci prenait un spécial kick Yaku, le petit rouquin était heureux, il se laissait penser que son cadet l'aimait, mais si c'était tant le cas pourquoi il aurait accepté l'invitation de cette fille? Pourquoi lui avoir fait espéré?! Le libéro de Nekoma ne cessait de se répéter inconsciemment qu'il aimerait tant être à la place de cette inconnue.

 ** **So love me like you do, love me like you do  
**** _Alors aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire_ ** **  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
**** _Aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire_ ** **  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
**** _Touche-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire_ ** **  
What are you waiting for?  
**** _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Et depuis plusieurs mois, il évitait le fruit de son habituel mal de crâne transformé en maux de coeur. Il le laisserait toucher son corps, il le laisserait l'embrasser, il le laisserait le câliner, mais il ne demande qu'une seule chose...

 ** **So love me like you do, love me like you do  
**** _Alors aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire_ ** **  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
**** _Aime-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire_ ** **  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
**** _Touche-moi comme tu sais le faire, comme tu sais le faire_ ** **  
What are you waiting for?  
**** _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ **  
**

Et quand le gris vint à sa rencontre sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, attendant le même que lui, et par-dessus tout il lui demandait pourquoi il l'évitait tant depuis plusieurs mois, avec toujours cet habituel sourire enfantin et puis parlé de sa petite copine devant son aîné n'était vraiment pas la bonne idée, et se fut de trop pour Yaku, qui se leva d'un bond sous les yeux étonnés du plus jeune, et lui cria, de colère et les larmes aux yeux;

"-Mais c'est parce qu'il est évident que je t'aime abruti !"

 **Point de vue de Lev: (This Love – Maroon 5):**

Lev écarquillé ses yeux fixant son aîné, il n'a pas rêvé ? Il se sentit tellement bête, de n'avoir rien vu de l'amour de Yaku pour lui, et il se sentit mal de lui avoir brisé le coeur alors que c'était la dernière de ses intentions.

 ** **I was so high I did not recognize**** **  
** _J'étais si troublé que je n'ai pas réalisé_ **  
** ** **The fire burning in her eyes**** **  
** _Le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux_

La confusion qui contrôlait son esprit lui avait fait abandonner l'espoir de pouvoir être aimé en retour, et lui avait dit au revoir, comblant le vide avec une fille pour qui il ne sentait rien, où l'amour était faux. Mais c'était pourtant évident, Yaku, son petit chaton, il n'était pas du genre très câlin et doux, il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, il avait sûrement peur de se blesser avec un amour qui laissera sûrement des traces. Maintenant qu'il savait que tout était réciproque, il ne pouvait plus lui dire au revoir mais pendant que Lev réalisé les paroles de son coéquipier, celui-ci commença à partir, c'était à présent lui qui lui disait au revoir. Lui qui faisait semblant de détester les avances du plus jeune, lui qui le rejeter sans cesse, mais qui à présent lui avait tout avoué.

 ** **I'll fix these broken things  
**** _Je réparerai ces choses brisées_ ** **  
Repair your broken wings  
**** _Réparerai tes ailes brisées_ ** **  
And make sure everything's alright  
**** _Et je m'assurerai que tout va bien_

Si seulement il n'avait pas abandonné! Si seulement il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, mais cela n'arrivera plus! Lev se leva et courut plus motivé que jamais, à la poursuite du rouquin.

 ** **This love has taken its toll on me**** **  
** _Cet amour m'a laissé des marques_ **  
** ** **She said Goodbye too many times before**** **  
** _Elle a dit Au Revoir trop de fois avant_ **  
** ** **And her heart is breaking in front of me**** **  
** _Et son coeur se brise devant moi_ **  
** ** **I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore**** **  
** _Mais je n'ai pas le choix car je ne veux plus jamais dire au revoir_

 _Il le poursuivrait, le toucherait, l'embrasserait et le câlinerait car après tout, Yaku était son petit et adorable chaton:_

 _"-Yaku-san!"_

* * *

Ouuuh~ Ce vilain troll mais la suite c'est à vous de l'écrire, quand je dis "vous" j'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez~

-Votre capitaine qui vous aimes, oui j'aime tout le monde, j'suis toute gaiette~-


	2. Chapter 2: Réponse pour un chat roux

Et voilà la suite écrit par Yoru05 (Je vous conseille fortement de la suivre, c't'une vrai~), pour ma part j'aime énormément ce qu'elle a écrit, j'espère et je suis sûre que ça sera de même pour vous~ Allez, bonne lecture mes poulpy~

* * *

"_Mais c'est parce qu'il est évident que je t'aime abruti !"

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Quel abruti j'ai été... depuis tout le temps je n'avais pas remarqué son amour envers moi... J'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, même avec ses rougissements, ses kicks spéciales, ses aires embarrassés, il y avait toujours ce doute installé en moi. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui... À ses cheveux roux, sa peaux douce et clair, sa taille fine et petite, ses gestes, ses paroles, ses aires absolument adorables. À chaque fois qu'il était proche de moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler, de le câliner et de le charrier (souvent sur sa taille) malgré les nombreux kicks que je recevais. J'étais fou de lui... Je suis fou de lui. Mais ce doute m'as tellement rongé, qu'au lieu de lui en parler comme j'aurais du le faire, j'ai fuis et je suis partie avec une autre. Avec cette fille on se connaissait depuis un moment, on s'entendait bien et on riait bien ensemble. Mais ça n'était pas assez pour me distraire de la peur et du doute qui me rongeaient de plus en plus. Les repoussements de Yaku-san n'ont fait qu'accroître ces sentiments... Et j'ai fini par sortir avec cette fille... Ce que j'ai été stupide, lâche et pourtant l'image de "mon" chaton revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Il revenait toujours dans mes pensées... je ne dormais plus... J'avais l'impression que le fait que je sorte avec cette fille ne te faisait aucun effet, que cela te laissait indifférents.

 **Tes cheveux roux  
Ta peau diaphane  
Je devenais fou **

**Ça tournait au drame  
Je ne dormais plus pour ne pas rêver  
Je n'y croyais plus tu m'avais quitté**

Et maintenant je vois que je me suis totalement trompé, que j'ai été aveugle... Et l'entendre dire ces mots, est comme une énorme baffe mentale. Mais elles me réchauffent le cœur. Je l'aime tellement...

 **Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement  
Je n'aurais jamais cru autant, autant  
Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement  
J'arrive à me demander  
M'aurais-tu ensorcelé ?**

Je me souviens de la douceur de sa peau... Telle une caresse, que j'aimai tant effleurer, caressé. Et maintenant je te vois partir, tu t'éloignes loin de moi. Mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller, car j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

 **Tu fais du feu avec tes doigts  
Tu t'en vas seule à travers les bois  
Ce que tu y fais je ne le sais pas  
Souvent j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas**

 **Reviennes pas**

"_Yaku-san !" Je m'élance alors à sa poursuite, l'attrapant par le bras pour le rapprocher de moi et le serrer dans mes bras. Plongeant ma main dans ses cheveux afin de les caresser tendrement, je ne le laisserai plus partir, je l'aime et je ne l'abandonnerai plus quoi qu'il arrive. Il est mon adorable petit chaton, mon Yaku-san, ce que j'ai de plus précieux à mes yeux.

 **Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement  
Je n'aurais jamais cru autant, autant  
Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement  
J'arrive à me demander  
M'aurais-tu ensorcelé ?**

Je redresse ma tête plantant mon regard dans le sien.

" _Yaku-san, pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi aveugle et stupide. J'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je n'ai rien fait. Juste parce que l'angoisse que ce ne soit pas réciproque me rongeait, je sais c'est absurde… Mais maintenant je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Et je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissé, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu m'as envouté. Je suis ton lion blanc mon chaton."

 **Personne ne croit plus aux sorcières  
Ne t'inquiète pas je saurai me taire  
Je dirais même que je suis fier  
D'être pour toi ton homme à tout faire**

Je le garde ainsi contre moi, déposant un léger baiser sur son front, caressant ses cheveux. Son doux parfum m'avait tellement, ses cheveux roux, sa petite taille, son corps, son âme, mon chaton. Je ne te quitterai plus quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime.

 **Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement  
Je n'aurais jamais cru autant, autant  
Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement  
J'arrive à me demander  
M'aurais-tu ensorcelé ?**


End file.
